Thompson-Infernal Dragon
Thompson-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP variant of the Thompson submachine gun. Overview Like the RPK-Infernal Dragon, Thompson-ID sports dragon decorations on the drum magazine and the Infernal Dragon wraps itself along the gun's body. The Thompson-Infernal Dragon has superior statistics over the original Thompson and all other Black Market variants. Holding 77 rounds with 154 in reserve, the Thompson-ID boasts stronger firepower, better accuracy and lighter weight, plus faster draw / reload speed. It is an ideal gun for Zombie Mode due to its high capacity and special ZM bonuses. Availability * Available in all CrossFire versions VVIP Features The Thompson-Infernal Dragon has various effects, that affects both the owner and other players in the same room. These effects are similar to the RPK Infernal Dragon as well: *'50% Bonus Points' in PvE Modes for the owner. *'20% Bonus Points' in PvE Modes for everyone. *'20% boost' for Fever System. *'Increased (+7) ammo' for all equiped SMGs. *'150% EXP '''bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP''' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Version difference *'CF West:' 200% EXP bonus for the owner. *'CF Indonesia:' 150% EXP bonus for the owner, 150% Point bonus, same price with RPK-Infernal Dragon Variants BI_Thompson_NG.png|Noble Gold Alternate Skins LIMPID_SKIN.png|Limpid Trivia *Thompson-ID has the fourth lowest EXP Bonus comparing to all other VVIP weapons, followed by Kukri-Beast, Desert Eagle-Born Beast, then M4A1-S Jewelry. Probably this has been done to compensate its additional bonuses in ZM. *Even with upgraded ammo capacity, the Thompson-ID cannot surpass the Thompson Gold (77 vs. 80). The reason is only CF Vietnam have the Thompson Gold with an 80-round magazine. **Its upgraded ammo capacity is also defeated again by PPSh-41-Purple Green (77 vs. 81) and American-180 (77 vs. 165) which has been released many years later after the Thompson Gold. It's also defeated one again by CBJ-MS (77 vs.100), but this SMG still not come out in this server yet. *In CF North America and Europe (now CF West), this weapon gives 200% bonus EXP to the user. This is probably done to compensate the low damage and ammo capacity compared to the RPK-Infernal Dragon. *Upon release in CF Vietnam, Thompson-ID only adds 2 rounds to all SMG players owned instead of 7. This is presumably a glitch, but because there were no official explanation, many players went mad and refused to buy this gun after sale off season has expired. For a while, the community has been looking down on Thompson-ID a lot since this gun has less EXP bonus and ammo bonus was cut short. GM -Shirunai- spent months trying to demand a fix, and while he got a lot of pressure on himself, 1149 patch finally addressed this problem, bringing Thompson-ID back to its place. *Unless all other versions, the Thompson-ID is cheaper than the RPK-ID in CF Europe and features the most bonuses. CF China and all other servers have the same price for both Thompson-ID and RPK-ID; however, pre-order and day-1 sales can still be applied by publishers. *During the pre sale in CF Europe it was promoted to have the Unexpected Luck bonus. After the release, this has been changed to the Fever System. *In CF Philippines, this weapon was removed from the VVIP Shop after roughly a year of being introduced. It was re-added in the Nightmare Before Christmas 3rd Unlock patch update, and placed in the New Black Market for 50 EC per capsule and grants the owner with 150 % EXP Boost (Owner) and the rest of the perks when obtained both permanently and temporarily. Gallery Miscellaneous= 3542216 orig.gif|Thompson-Infernal Dragon Spin (360°) Chaos_BL_Thompson.jpg|Orchid (BL) with Thompson-Infernal Dragon #1 Chaos_BL_Thompson_Beauty.jpg|Orchid (BL) with Thompson-Infernal Dragon #2 Chaos_GR_Thompson_Beauty.jpg|thumb|Orchid (GR) with Thompson-Infernal Dragon #1 Chaos_GR_Thompson_GR.jpg|Orchid (GR) with Thompson-Infernal Dragon #2 |-| In-game= THOMPSON_ID_RD1.png|Render Thompsonvvip(1).png|Render #2 THOMPSON_INFERNAL_DRAGON_LIMPID_RD.png|Render (Limpid) THOMPSON_ID_RD3.png|Back view HD_VIEW.png|Back view #2 Thompson-ID_HUD.png|HUD THOMPSON_ID_LIMPID_HUD.png|HUD (Limpid) Videos CrossFire - Thompson Infernal Dragon VVIP - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China Thompson-Infernal Dragon ☆ CrossFire Vietnam Thompson-Infernal Dragon ☆ CrossFire - Thompson INFERNAL DRAGON Review ZM CRATER WAVE 31 Gameplay Cross Fire China -- Thompson-Infernal Dragon(Fierce Dragon(烈龙)) -Luxury- -VVIP- -Review-! Cross Fire China -- Thompson-Infernal Dragon (Fierce Dragon(烈龙)) -Luxury- -VVIP- -CG Promo-! CrossFire Promotion Thompson-Infernal Dragon (CG) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:VVIP Category:SMG Category:Thompson Variants